Episode 646 (16th April 1991)
Plot Eddie's injuries are talk of the Square. Kathy tells Pete that Eddie could not have sustained such injuries from a fall down the stairs. Frank has a new motor; he offers to take Pat for a drive in it later on. Ricky is late for work so Phil drives to find him, but hits Frank's car as he pulls out. Phil blames Ricky for the accident. Etta prepares for her first day as headmistress. Kathy and Pete notice Ian putting the café up for sale. Phil tells Ricky to keep Grant at the Arches if he shows up. John visits Eddie in hospital, and once alone is visibly shaken by Eddie's accident. Frank talks to Pete about wanting to make Grant pay for hurting Eddie. Pete is surprised to learn it is Grant who was responsible for hospitalising Eddie and wants to get involved in teaching Grant a lesson. Arthur also wants in after learning the truth and together, the men plan revenge. Kathy, Pat and Pauline notice the men having a secret meeting and are determined to find out what it is. Pat overhears Frank asking Sharon where Grant is and realises they are seeking revenge. The women plan to foil their plans by dissuading them separately. Celestine learns Etta has been to the hospital and assumes it was just a regular check-up. Pauline talks to Arthur once they are alone together and warns him not to get into unnecessary trouble. Pat does the same to Frank. Grant unexpectedly appears at the Arches. Sharon admits to Michelle that Grant fought with Eddie over her. Kathy and Pauline successfully talk Pete out of trouble with Grant. Etta tells Celestine she has had the sickle cell test on their unborn baby. He is disappointed by her actions. John asks Michelle if she was present when Eddie supposedly fell down the stairs. Grant tells Phil he has applied to rejoin the Army. Phil tells Grant to stop running away from his troubles and, if he really is not running away, to show his face in The Vic. Grant agrees to have a drink in The Vic the next evening. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Eddie - Michael Melia *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *John - Paddy Joyce *Jackie Stone - Richard Beale Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *27 Albert Square - Kitchen, living/dining room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Walford General Hospital - Ward and corridor Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Frank, Pete and Arthur hold a council of war. And who is going to step forward to sort out Grant Mitchell? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,470,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes